Memories of Chaos Book 2: Return of Wartimes
by Katanoki Chaos
Summary: The bakumatsu's return is imminent with the brute ways of Team Rocket's government. Can Grey Wolf and her comrades stop the Bakumatsu from returning before total chaos breaks loose? Or are they already too late... Xover: Stargate, RuroKen, DBZ, Yugi-Oh
1. STS Saga Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ, Yugi-Oh, Poke'mon, Stargate or Rurouni Kenshin, or any characters associated with those stories. Those great anime/manga stories belong to Akira Toriyama(DBZ), Kazuki Takahashi(Yugi-Oh), Satoshi Tajiri(Poke'mon), MGM(Stargate), and Nobuhiro Watsuki(Rurouni Kenshin). Written for enjoyment, no profit for me.

Summary: A tournament is held, leading Grey Wolf to find a man who is less innocent than he seems, but all that is moved aside when the Bakumatsu reclaims Japan in war...

Spoilers: None really, the story here wasn't really based upon anything which happened except the history of Japan itself.

Rating: This book of was rated PG for cursing and violence. However, currently, the series is rated PG13, but will be going to the R rating, at which point I will advise all readers.

Other: DragonBall Alternate Future will be published every Sunday.

**Return of the Bakumatsu**

**DBAF Book 2 (Part one here, without spaces: www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 1969588/ 1/ )**

**By Grey Wolf Himura**

**Super Trainer Showdown Saga**

**Chapter 1 - Invitation**

2 YEARS LATER

"What the hell is taking so long, Seto?!" Grey Wolf yelled. She, Vejiita, Yugi and many duelists which were unknown to them had been called to the mansion which Seto Kaiba owned.

"Patience is a virtue..." Seto said in a rush, almost flying past her. He went through a door, and moments later, appeared on a big screen TV on the ceiling. "Welcome, Duelists and Trainers! I see most of those invited were able to make it... I have brought you here, as you probably have figured out, for a tourney. But not just any tourney! The ultimate tourney! One that is for not just one type of trainer, but all kinds! Therefore, it will be that much harder to win. The tourney will start one month from now, and last for three days. You are all invited to take place in as many of the three tournaments you choose, which are, on the first day, a Poke'mon TCG tourney, on the second day, a Yugi-Oh TCG tourney, and on the last day, a Poke'mon battling tourney. You have one month... use it wisely."

"Awesome, brother! How does the tourney work?"

"All of them will work the same way. You will go around, battling and dueling people. You will be given a duel disk, with a special number. Each time you duel, when you win, the loser will give up one number that you don't have. Once you have all 8 numbers, you will report to the spot that your duel disk will tell you, and you will enter the combination. After doing this, you will be allowed to enter that place, and once all 8 tournament participants reach there, the final tournament will commence!" After saying this, Seto shut off the screen and walked back into the room.

"Seto..." Grey Wolf whispered to her brother. "He's-" She sent a dark look at Vejiita. "-going to be in this tourney?"

"Grey Wolf, you can't say that. He's an extremely good strategist and trainer, so he's earned his spot as much as you have."

"Of course I have!" Vejiita yelled. "With all these weak trainers, it's no wonder I'm here!"

"Shut your mouth, Vejiita, before it doesn't have any teeth left." The first words spoken from Grey Wolf's mouth to Vejiita in a year weren't pleasant.

"What did you say to me? Was that a mistake, or are you really stupid enough to insult me?"

"Neither, I know you don't have the strength to say such words."

"What?! You bitch, talking to me as if you have room to talk! I am the prince of all saiyans, not some human-loving freak like you!" Vejiita yelled, pointing angrily at Yugi. "He doesn't even care about you, you're only going out with him to get back at me!!" Grey Wolf's hands went into fists. She flew at Vejiita in a rage. He dodged to the right, but she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him into the wall. Grey Wolf started choking Vejiita so he couldn't breathe.

"Take that back!" Grey Wolf yelled angrily.

"No way! You know it's true!" Vejiita yelled, causing Grey Wolf to tighten her grip.

"Take it back!!!" She screamed.

"Stop it Grey Wolf, you're killing him!"

"Make me!"

WHAM. Goku rammed his knee into Grey Wolf's head, making her let go and slam into a wall. Vejiita clutched his throat, breathing heavily as Grey Wolf stood again.

"So, Kakarot(Goku), you've decided to die? I didn't know, you should've told me sooner."

"You're the one that's going down, Grey Wolf!" Goku yelled.

"Really. AHHHH!!!!" Grey Wolf yelled, and turned Super Saiyan. Goku did the same.

"No! You people are supposed to be friends! Stop this!" Gohan yelled.

"I agree! No good can come out of this, Grey Wolf!" Yugi added in, trying to convince Grey Wolf to back down.

"You two... are trying to save Kakarot, I presume?" Grey Wolf said in arrogance.

"Grey Wolf, shut up you fool! Kakarot would kick your ass, and you know it!" Everyone looked at Vejiita in awe. Dare he insult Grey Wolf?

"Been training, haven't you, Vejiita? Just how far have you gotten?"

"Far enough to beat a weakling like you!"

"Oh, really? I'd like to see-"

"You're acting like a child, seriously." The same voice that had aided her in the fight against Frieza told her. "If you're really so strong, why must you prove yourself to Vejiita?"

"Really... who the hell are you?" Grey Wolf thought.

"I suppose I never told you... my name is something I must keep secret for now... but you may call me... a friend. Now... why do you want to fight Vejiita?"

"I... don't know..."

"HEY! Grey Wolf, you weakling, backing down?" Vejiita yelled, snapping Grey Wolf back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Are we going to fight or not?" Vejiita asked. Grey Wolf slowly turned. After a few moments, she finally whispered, "No, we're not," and walked out the door, Vejiita staring at her in awe.


	2. STS Saga Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Meeting of Sorts**

ONE MONTH LATER

"Slash, Flamethrower!" Grey Wolf(who was wearing a hood) yelled, as the Feraligatr advanced upon her Arcanine at high speed. Slash quickly charged the attack in his throat and let it loose at the Feraligatr. Since the Feraligatr was coming at such high speeds with such close range, it could barely stop before the blast hit. Once the Flamethrower ended, the Feraligatr was on the floor, KO'ed. "That's it. Good game!" Grey Wolf yelled.

"Thanks, you too!" The boy yelled as his duel disk began to glow, and a laser from it hit Grey Wolf's duel disk.

"Data recieved. You now have 5 numbers." Grey Wolf's duel disk spoke, as the boy's duel disk said, "Data transfered. You now have 1 number."

"Crap..." The boy quickly said, as he walked off.

"Not bad, but still so easy. Well, looks like in three matches, I'll be off to the finals." Grey Wolf thought out loud.

"So we're that weak?!" A man yelled, two others beside him. "Battle us, three on three! We'll whip your ass down, little-"

"Why would I waste my time? If you had ten people instead of three, I'd still win, if they were all of this calibur." Grey Wolf accidentally thought out loud. "Whoops! Sorry, didn't mean to say that out loud-"

"Bitch! Go, Beedrill!"

"Scyther!"

"Azumarill!" Three poke'mon appeared. Grey Wolf was intruiged at the Scyther's state, for it was obvious that the trainer had not fed it much, and quite possibly beat it, since a battle would end long before wounds like that would occur.

"You! With the Scyther!"

"Yes?" The man said.

"Would you... be willing to trade that Scyther?"

"If I got something good in return! Like your Arcanine!"

"No way in hell! But, how's this... If I lose to you three, I'll give you my Arcanine! But, if all three of you lose, you'll give me that Scyther!"

"Fine! I'll take your bet!" The man yelled. "Guys, let's whip this little girl's ass!"

"Heh heh..." Grey Wolf removed the hood, causing the three guys to gasp.

"You... you're the Kanto region's champion! Oh no!" The third guy yelled.

"Heh heh... Go, White Fang!" Grey Wolf yelled as she sent out her Mightyena. "Crunch the Beedrill and Take Down on the Azumarill." White Fang disappeared and reappeared in front of the Azumarill, and jumped right into it, sending it flying, KO'ed in mid-air. White Fang then ran rather quickly at the Beedrill and bit its torso, just enough to knock it out. Then, looking at the Scyther, Grey Wolf said, "Let the Scyther attack you." Which caused a bewildered look from White Fang. However, when the Scyther tried to attack, it fell over.

"This match is over." Grey Wolf said, as the three beams hit her duel disk. She had the 8 numbers she needed. 93756248. She walked up to the trainer which owned the Scyther. "If you had cared for your Scyther, this would have never happened." The trainer handed her Scyther's poke'ball, and she quickly recalled it and ran off. While she was running, she ran right into a man absentmindedly, knocking him over. Grey Wolf held out her hand to him. "Sorry about that..."

"No, it's ok. Where are you going in such a hurry?" The man said as he stood.

"To the finals. That's also where my brother is, and he'll be able to help this Scyther."

"What happened?"

"A trainer was beating his poke'mon, so I made a bet and won to get the poor thing from him. It couldn't even attack."

"Man... so, what's your name?" The guy asked.

"It's Grey Wolf, Grey Wolf Himura."

"Hmm... I've heard that name somewhere..." The man's face suddenly looked as if he were in shock. He looked at Grey Wolf in a strange way, a mix of fear and surprize.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. My name's Logan, but my friends... call me Wolverine."

"Nice to meet you, Logan." Grey Wolf said, shaking his hand.

"Well. I should probably be going to the finals as well.

"Then we'll go together, that alright?"

"Of course."

"Then let's hurry, this Scyther's badly hurt." Grey Wolf said, and they ran off.

The sound of something rushing at them broke the silence, and a gigantic blast slammed into Logan. He barely stopped it.

"What the hell?!" Logan yelled, as the beam finally stopped.

"Grey Wolf, run!" Vejiita yelled from a distance. He flew up to her and started pulling her away.

"Why the hell did you just do that, Vejiita! Have you gone insane?!" Grey Wolf yelled, getting out of Vejiita's grasp.

"He's not to be trusted! He's a ex-member of Team Chaos, which disappeared around 8 years ago!"

"Wait... 8 years ago?"

"Yes! Now let's-"

"Around then there's a year of my life missing!"

"Wha-what?"

"From when I was 3 and a half to 4 and a half... I can't remember! And about 8 years ago, I was 4 and a half! There's something going on here... and I'm going to find out what!" Grey Wolf yelled. She ran back to where Logan was. "Logan... what happened 8 years ago?" He backed away, his face contorted in terror.

"N-No!!!" He yelled, and ran off. Grey Wolf stared at him in awe.

"Vejiita... What the hell happened... How did Team Chaos end?"

He breathed in deeply. "... Nobody... really knows... but... what everyone thinks happened... is that a murderer which was in the facility... broke loose and had a killing spree, slaughtering everyone but two men. Logan was one of those men. The other... I don't know."

"No way..." Grey Wolf muttered. "But... what's that have to do with me?"

"I... I don't know..."

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Man, you two and your poke'mon battling! Dad, Grey Wolf got first place, and Vejiita got second!" Seto said.

"Wow! Not bad. This one wishes he could battle that good, that he does." Kenshin said. "Alright, lights out!" Everyone quickly filed out of the living room to their own rooms in Seto's mansion, which Kenshin, Vejiita, Yugi, and Grey Wolf had moved in. For a while, everything was peaceful. But not for long.

Vejiita's room was filled with snores. Seto and Mokuba were dueling with their cards and flashlights. Kenshin and Kaoru's room was... well let's go on :p. Grey Wolf's room, which had semi-soundproof windows and walls, was filled with the sounds of someone having a nightmare.

A girl with black hair and brown eyes - a saiyan girl - was in the corner of a cell of what looked like a prison. She was about 4 years old. A man with a hood opened the door with a syrenge in hand, filled with an unknown substance. The girl started yelling at him to stay away, but he ignored her and kept advancing. She tried to crawl away, but the man grabbed her arm and held her down. As the girl struggled, he injected her with the syrenge, as another man, with white hair, watched from outside the cell. The girl continued to yell, but the man injected her with a sedative, and she slowly fell unconscience.

"Grey Wolf! Grey Wolf, wake up!" Vejiita yelled as he shook her awake. She looked up at him in fear, until he focused in.

"What... what happened?"

"You were having a nightmare, I think..."

"Yeah..." She let go of the blanket, which she had been grasping tightly, and lay back down.

"Grey Wolf, if you want, I could bring my sleeping bag in here..."

"No, that's ok..."

"Alright... now... why didn't you fight me the other day?" Vejiita whispered, since it was late. "Not that I wanted to, but..." He quickly added.

"Well... I thought it wouldn't be fair to settle our differences if we had to drag everyone else into it. Besides... I could've killed someone, I was that angry. I needed some time to calm down."

"Oh, ok... Ghh!" Vejiita yelled as he was shot with a tranquiliser dart.

"Vejiita!" Grey Wolf yelled. She spun her head, and yelled, "You!" before she was also shot, and fell over, unconscience. Logan, who was appearantly sleep-walking, picked both of them up, and started out the window, but Battosai grabbed his foot and pulled him back down and smashed Logan into the wall as he was hovering just out of the window. Logan dropped Grey Wolf and Vejiita.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, bastard!" Battosai yelled in anger. His eyes were gold. Logan slowly stood up. "You bastard, haven't you caused enough damage!? You not only burden me with a child when I was 16, but then, you try to take her away!? Stay the hell away from my family!"

"What... what the hell... last I knew... you weren't her father. Wasn't it Saito that raised her after you left her for dead?"

"Shut up. You know nothing of the circumstances that I was faced with at that time. Besides! She was never my child to begin with! And she still isn't! She refuses to trust me, even after all the time that has passed!"

"Ten years. Ten years, she's had to remember how, when she was three years of age, her father abandoned her in a burning house. Last I remember, it was your blood, and Tomoe's blood, flowing through her veins."

"Shut up!! Do not speak of Tomoe as if you know her! Get out of here!" Battosai yelled, drawing his sword. Logan took the hint, and left. Grey Wolf and Vejiita slowly woke up.

"Go back to sleep." Battosai spoke quickly.

"I... don't think I can." Grey wolf muttered. Vejiita nodded.

"Hey... want to train?" Vejiita asked. Grey Wolf nodded. They walked outside, the full moon shining upon them. "Oh no... Oh god... go back inside! Go now!" Vejiita yelled.

"Going!!!" Grey Wolf ran in. "Vejiita, come- oh no..." Grey Wolf had turned around to see Vejiita transforming.

"Grey Wolf... RUN!!!" He screamed. Since he was only 13 his Oozaru form was unruly. Grey Wolf did not have one due to the fact that she, strangely, had been born a werewolf.

"Oh damn!!! Battosai!!! Come here, QUICK!!!"


	3. STS Saga Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Tail or no Tail, That is the Question**

Kenshin and Goku quickly ran outside and yelled, "What the hell is that?!"

"Does the name 'Vejiita' occur to you? Saiyan Prince, Super Saiyan, proud owner of A TAIL!!"

"Then... we'll just have to take it off." He drew his sword. Grey Wolf did the same.

"Kenshin, you know Vejiita won't enjoy the fact that his tail is gone..."

"What choise do we have? It's that, or destroy the moon, and I don't feel like causing tidal waves like last time." Kenshin said flatly.

"Hold him off." Goku quickly said. "I'll go for the tail!" He yelled as he teleported behind Vejiita. Kenshin and Grey Wolf walked up to Vejiita and taunted him, "Can you catch me?" Before flying in the opposite direction. Vejiita sent a jing blast from his mouth at Kenshin, but he cut it with his sword. Vejiita drew his sword, but, finding it too small, tossed it.

"Hey!! I gave you that sword you son of a-"

BOOM. Vejiita let off another blast from his mouth which barely missed Grey Wolf since she dodged, and hit Goku instead. While Grey Wolf was still mid-air from the jump, Vejiita swished his tail around and smacked her into a wall. He proceeded to continue pushing her into the wall with his tail. She sent her claws into his tail, causing him to scream.

"Wait... claws... Oh shit!" Goku yelled as he added the facts together in his mind. "Claws. Full moon. Grey Wolf, the werewolf. Wait... WEREWOLF!!!" Goku yelled the last part outloud. Grey Wolf pulled herself from the pin Vejiita's tail had put her in and started climbing up his tail, full werewolf form(picture a tundra/grey wolf). Vejiita spun his tail around, trying to make Grey Wolf fly off. She was barely clinging, and finally flew off.

She sent a blast at his tail before she smashed into the wall, sliding down, whimpering in pain. The blast she had sent blew off some, but not all of his tail. He shrunk a few feet, but was still a giant ape. Kenshin ran to help Grey Wolf, who's fur was red with blood on her back, where she had hit the wall. However, before he got to Grey Wolf, Vejiita picked him up and started squeezing the life out of him.

Grey Wolf started to get up, growling in protest. She jumped at him, latching on to his hand, the hand he held Kenshin in. She was hanging by her claws, and started to climb up. Vejiita tried to shake his hand, but she was ready this time. He raised his hand above his head to smash Grey Wolf into the wall again, and at this moment, she sent one more blast at his tail, this time, making a direct hit. Vejiita dropped Kenshin and Grey Wolf and fell to the floor, his clothes torn and covered in Grey Wolf's blood. Grey Wolf also returned to normal.

"Damnit... Kakarot... get me a Senzu bean..."

"Gladly." He flew off.

Chapter 4 - Boredom...

"Vejiita, for the millionth time, I'm sorry!" Grey Wolf said for what must have been the millionth time.

"What the hell were you thinking?! If my father saw me, he'd kill the both of us! Your family would all be executed!"

"Bullshit! He was much too weak to even touch anyone in my family, 'cept Moki, of course, heh heh..."

"Bitch! How dare you speak of my father like that!!"

"Vejiita, a warrior must be honest with themselves about their strenghts and that of their opponents."

"Man, fuck you!" Vejiita said angrily. He stormed off.

Grey Wolf sighed. "Why do I bother trying?"

"I don't know..." Yugi asked. "Grey Wolf, what's your best card?"

"Probably my..."

"Other than Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

"Oh. Umm... Oh! Probably my Sword Hunter. You?"

"Definitely my Dark Magician!" Yugi sort of yipped out.

"Thought so..."

"Hmm... want to duel?" Yugi asked.

"Alright with me." Grey Wolf said. Vejiita quickly ran in.

"You two are going to duel? Don't mind if we make it three way, do you?"

"'Course not," Yugi said, before Grey Wolf had the chance to say anything. Vejiita quickly sat down. Seto passed by just as they were going to begin.

"A three way duel... how stupid. I could take you all on!"

"Bullshit! I'd like you to walk the walk if you're going to talk the talk!"

"Fine then!" Seto yelled as he sat down in between Grey Wolf and Vejiita and got ready to duel. "I'll go first." He drew a card. "What are the house rules?"

"We're playing with 4000 LP, going clockwise, and that's pretty much it. All vs. you, Seto."

"Fine. I play a monster in defense mode..."

"Good, then it'll be my turn! I play Spear Dragon in attack mode."

"I'll move!" Yugi said. "Maha Vailo out, and I'll play Axe of Despair on him, sending his attack to 3050, stronger than your Blue-Eyes!"

"Nice move!" Vejiita said. "I'll play 3 cards face down! Go ahead, Kaiba."

"Hah! You didn't lay any monsters down! I'll sacrifice the monster I had down, my own Spear Dragon, for Great Maju Garzett! Then, I'll play an Axe of Despair! Now, he's at 4900! Great Maju Garzett, attack Vejiita's LP directly!"

"My god, you idiot." Vejiita quickly flipped his Magic Cylindar.

"Damnit!" Seto yelled. Grey Wolf sighed.

"That was... pointless. So now what?"

"I don't know. We've reached a rift in this story where the writer's trying to find out what needs to happen next."

"Great... this is wonderful."

"Seto... true that you're going to have a tourney in a few days?"

"Yeah..."

"Good! I'll get my title as 2nd, if not 1st, back where it belongs-with me!"

"Sure... not like any of us top three will lose. You suck. Only Wheeler could lose to you."

"Yeah right! I'll beat you all!" Grey Wolf said angrily.

"Like hell you will!" Seto yelled.

"I'll prove I will right now! And if I can't, I'll give you my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons! But, if you lose... I get one of yours!"

"You're on!" Grey Wolf yelled, ready to duel Seto, her entire strategy on the line.


	4. STS Saga Finale

**Chapter 5 - The Duel Ends... and The Worst Day of the Meiji**

"Ready to lose?" Seto yelled. A strong hint of anger was in his voice.

"I know you are, you don't need to tell me." Grey Wolf said back, the same hint of anger showing.

"I'll go first. You call rules."

"Fine, 4000 LP, all restrictions intact."

"Good. My move." Seto said as he drew his hand, then the next card on his deck. "What a fool..." Seto thought in his head. He looked at his hand, which contained Lord of D., Nightmare Wheel, Flute of Summoning Dragon, 2 Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and a Megamorph. He began to laugh. "Hahahahaha... You have no chance, Grey Wolf! You can't win! I've drawn an extremely powerful hand, and everyone knows the faster you play, the faster you win. What cards do you have? You're weaker than Wheeler!"

"Grr..." She grumbled as she looked down at her own hand, comprised of a Spear Dragon, a Koumori Dragon, Dragon's Rage, Chaos Soldier - Messenger of Creation, and Dark Master - Zorc. Without the ritual, Zorc was useless, she didn't have any Dark or Light monsters yet for Chaos Soldier, she didn't have any 5 star or otherwise powerful monsters at hand for Dragon's Rage, and relying on 2 monsters alone for now would lead her to a quick and merciless defeat. "Shit..." She muttered under her breath.

"I'll play Lord of D., in defense mode! Next, I'll use my Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon my 2 Blue-Eyes White Dragons in attack mode! Next, I'll lay one card face-down. Your move." Seto grinned as he saw the expression on her face.

"Damn! One turn and he's already 6000 attack points ahead! Shit... How the hell am I going to last this turn?!" She thought in her head. "Damnit... If there's a time for believing in the heart of the cards, now's it... Come on..." She drew the next card in her deck, and aloud, said, "Shit!" As it turned out to only be a Troop Dragon. "Damn..." She said, thinking again. "Oh well... this'll hold him off for one turn, but..." She laid down the Troop Dragon face-down. "Your move, Seto..."

"Gladly." He drew another Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "I'll attack your face-down monster!"

"It's a Troop Dragon! So I get another from my deck to the field, which I place in defense."

"Fine! I'll attack it with my other Blue-Eyes!"

"And once that one's destroyed, I'll get my other Troop Dragon."

"Alright then. Your move!"

"It won't be my last!"

"We'll see about that."

"Grr..." She drew her next card, which was a Swords of Revealing Light. "Yes! This'll help! I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

"What?! Damn. I was hoping to finish you next turn... Oh, well. If that's all, I'd like to activate my trap card... Nightmare Wheel! On your Troop Dragon! Now, you recieve 500 LP damage at the begining of your turn!"

"Great... Now, I'll play out Spear Dragon, in attack mode. It'll attack your Lord of D., and destroy it! Now, you lose 800 LP!" Grey Wolf yelled, Seto's LP now 3200. "Your move."

"Good. I'll draw..." He drew, getting a Koumori Dragon. "I'll play Koumori Dragon, in attack mode!"

"My move!" She drew, and got a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and her LP went down to 3500. "Yes! Now, I'll tribute Troop Dragon and Spear Dragon for my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Damn!"

"Damn straight!" Grey Wolf yelled, her arrogance back in full stride. "Now... I'll play a face-down card. Your move." She said, laying down her Dragon's Rage.

"Great..." He drew a Polymerization, and somehow feeling that defense wasn't a good idea for his Koumori Dragon, played Megamorph on it.

"WHAT?! Oh my god... you've gone insane!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" However, Grey Wolf stopped laughing at the thought that he had three monsters with 3000 attack, while she had one. "Crap..." She thought.

"Your move."

"Yes, my move." She drew a Summoned Skull, and when an idea occured to her, she tributed her Blue-Eyes White Dragon for it. Then, she ended her turn.

"And you call me insane..." Seto said as he drew Blackland Fire Dragon. He played it in defense and ended his turn. "Now that my turn's over, your Swords of Revealing Light are gone!"

"I know..." She put the card in the graveyard and drew a Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress. "Yes... yes!" She played the dragon in defense. Then, it was Seto's move. He destroyed both the Summoned Skull and the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, and attacked her LP with 3000. That brought her down to 500 LP. However, she just smirked. She knew Seto's plans, just as well as she knew him. Just as she thought, he tributed the Fire Dragon and his Koumori Dragon for another Blue-Eyes, then Polymerized them. She smirked even wider.

"My move, then..." She said, seeing as he had no hand, and thus, nothing left to do. She drew, knowing that if the Heart of the Cards didn't work, she would lose. She slowly drew... and the Pot of Greed she needed was there. She needed that card to get two cards... and she drew, the most challenging draw she had ever done.

Change of Heart and Polymerization. It was there. The two cards. She didn't waste any time. "Now! I'll play Change of Heart! That Blue-Eyes Ultimate is mine! Now, I'll remove the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Summoned Skull in my graveyard to summon my Chaos Soldier! Now... I'll fuse them together to create the most powerful being you've ever seen!!!" She took the card from her fusion deck, and discarded the Chaos Soldier - Messenger of Creation to the grave, and placed the Blue-Eyes Ultimate in her brother's grave. Grey Wolf laid down that powerful but normally useless card, the Master of Dragon Knight.

"Hahahahaha!!! You're defeated, brother! 5000 attack points to an empty field!"

"No! That card was said not to exist! It's unbelievable!"

"Believe it! Now, Master of Dragon Knight, ATTACK HIS LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"NO!" Seto yelled as the monster advanced on him. It struck him, causing him to fly backwards into the wall. His duel disk went haywire, and shocked him. Seto fell unconscience.

"Serves him right..." Grey Wolf whispered, her mood suddenly changed, from the additude she took on when dueling. She walked over to Seto and took his Blue-Eyes White Dragon from his deck. Then, sat down while Yugi made sure Seto was ok. Suddenly, Vejiita ran in.

"Guys! Team Rocket has been released from jail!!!"

"What?!" Grey Wolf yelled.

"I swear it's true!" He turned on the big screen and turned it to CNN. Sure enough, Giovanni was on the screen, talking on 60 minutes about why he and his entire organization were put away, and how they got out(hey, let's just say the TV was invented really early in this reality ;;)

"Damn him! Oh, well... Team Rocket is weak. We'll take them out."

7 DAYS LATER

"CANCELLED?!" The crowd of duelists yelled after Seto came out personally.

"Most of you are poke'mon trainers, right?"

"Yeah..." The crowd mumbled, Grey Wolf, Yugi and Vejiita among them. Grey Wolf was ticked. This was on Halloween, this big tourney. And now, it was cancelled, not only ruining her favorite holiday, but also, her 13th birthday, since she had been born on Halloween.

"Go home and turn to CNN!" He yelled. The crowd dispersed.

"Seto, what the hell is going on?" Grey Wolf asked her brother.

"CNN, I don't really feel like talking... I have a really bad headache..." In agreement with her brother's wishes, she went home and started watching CNN.

TV reporter: "We are now here at the scene, where Kyoto is in a rampage. The Meiji government's forces are no more, and Team Rocket has taken over. We are getting information from the Johto and Hoenn regions, Johto has been taken over by Team Magma, and Hoenn has been taken by Team Aqua. Obviously, these teams have made some sort of agreement to share the world in a dictatorship. In Johto and Hoenn, trainers now, by law, must release all their poke'mon, and the only legal owners of poke'mon are members of Teams Aqua and Magma. Also, Team Rocket will most likely force the same here-" A bullet rang out, and the man fell over. Then, another, and the camera fell to the floor and the screen went fuzzy. The TV shut off.

"Damn Team Rocket! They can't do this!" Yugi cried out.

"Damn straight! I feel like following father's footsteps and rebelling! Telling Team Rocket to fuck off or die would feel damn good, right about now!"

"Hell yeah! Fucking bastards!" Vejiita yelled at Grey Wolf's words.

"Damnit! Stupid..."

"Grey Wolf, wait! I have some connections to Team Rocket! I could see what I could do..." Yugi whispered.

"Alright..." Yugi left at Grey Wolf's approval.

Vejiita spoke up. "Grey Wolf... what do you think he can do?" He said, with no hint of sarcasm at all. He was completely serious, as was she with her answer.

"I don't know, Vejiita. But whatever happens, it's going to be one hell of a ride... one that I'll die for, if necissary. There's no way I'll ever let Team Rocket get away with this. Not one will survive, after I'm through with them... not one."


	5. TDA Saga Chapters 1&2

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBallZ, Yugi-Oh, Poke'mon, Stargate or Rurouni Kenshin, or any characters associated with those stories. Those great anime/manga stories belong to Akira Toriyama(DBZ), Kazuki Takahashi(Yugi-Oh), Satoshi Tajiri(Poke'mon), MGM(Stargate), and Nobuhiro Watsuki(Rurouni Kenshin). Written for enjoyment, no profit for me.

Summary: The bakumatsu's return is imminent with the brute ways of Team Rocket's government. Can Grey Wolf and her comrades stop the Bakumatsu from returning before total chaos breaks loose? Or are they already too late...

Spoilers: None really, the story here wasn't really based upon anything which happened except the history of Japan itself. One spoiler, but it comes near the end, when Grey Wolf is facing the man who nearly killed her as a child. No more, or I'll reveal the whole thing, heh heh...

Rating: This book of was rated PG13 for cursing, graphic violence, and graphic character death. The series itself is currently rated PG13, but will be going to the R rating, at which point I will advise all readers.

Other: DragonBall Alternate Future will be published every Sunday.****

**Entrance Into Chaos**

**DBAF Book 2, Part 2**

**By Grey Wolf Himura**

**The Dark Ages Saga**

**Chapter 1 - Prelude**

10 YEARS AGO

"Mother, NO!!!" A rushing sound, then a cry of pain.

"Rushing me like that was stupid. Live with the fact that, because of your own weakness, your mother is dead, like you will be soon enough! Hahahahaha..." Another voice spoke.

"Damn... you..." the first voice whispered as the second voice left. Soon, all was silent but the thoughts in the young girl's mind, as the house burned to the ground.

November 4th, 1881, Era unknown(Present)

"Grey Wolf?" Yugi had returned.

"Yes?" Grey Wolf's face was unusually stern for a 13 year old.

"It passed."

"No." Grey Wolf retorted defiantly.

"Yes. Now pokémon can be captured for slavework."

"Damnit, they can't do this!"

"And it gets worse. Unless you're part of Team Rocket, Aqua or Magma, pokémon training is banned. All pokémon trainers are to release their pokémon immediately."

"Damn Team Rocket! Ever since the Meiji era began, things had been going downhill! Now, poke'mon, slaves!? This is ridiculous!" §hadow had emerged and was infuriated.

"Hell yeah!!! No one's taking my Dragonite for the slave trade!!!" A knock at the door. "I'll get it..." Vejiita said bitterly. He opened it to see Zac's face, pure white with shock.

"Grey Wolf, Vejiita, Drake called a meeting of the International Poke'mon League. Everyone's going to be there, you included." Zac spoke, his voice shaking. Grey Wolf forced §hadow back inside and walked forward to put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry... everything's going to be ok. I promise that."

"Ok-k..."

"Yeah. We have to stop this. I feel like giving Team Rocket an express visit and kicking some serious, well deserving a-"

"Grey Wolf!!" Yugi yelled.

"What?!"

Vejiita slapped his forehead. "Idiots... Oh yeah... can Yugi come?" He said, having put aside his angerful feelings toward Yugi in light of the recent events.

"Yeah, he can. Anyone in support of the Meiji, Poke'mon, or the idea of Team Rocket having their asses handed to them, can come."

"Well, I'm up for all three." Yugi said, recieving an angry glare from Grey Wolf when he wasn't looking. She knew that if it came to aiding either the Meiji or Team Rocket, she was still undecided, and if it came to it, she'd fight both, as she knew her father, Saito, the Miburo no Ookami, would do the same.

Chapter 2 - Meeting at Mt. Silver

"As you all may have guessed, we have called you here today to discuss the dictatorship that has taken over the weak government we formerly had(Drake had been in support of the Tokugawa), and the decision this new government had made to ban all forms of poke'mon training except in the form of slavery. In an obvious statement, we must impeach this new government. We cannot..." Drake paused, with a sober look on his face- "...fight this battle with words. It is now that I hand the meeting over to the former army Liutenant, Lt. Surge."

He stood up. "My idea is an ambush, plain and simple. We know that they've made their base of operations the former Silph Co., located in Saffron City. We must first, surround the vicinity of Saffron, then push our way in, taking out anyone we see that is a Team Rocket member. This may... cause civilian or poke'mon casualties. Does anyone know the building's dynamics?"

"I do, from the beginning of the Meiji." Grey Wolf said, all of them knowing she was talking of the assasinations she had done in an attempt to take down the Meiji, an assasination career from 5 to 7, when she had been known as the §hadowWolf, the soul reaper... the resistances' version of Hitokiri Battosai, the heir of the Miburo No Ookami himself...

"Alright, then if possible, could you map the building?"

"Sure, I know that place like the back of my hand."

"Good. Now, after we've pushed our way to the building, we'll split into two teams. The first will enter, find their leader, And take him out. That will send their HQ into a state of dismay, at which point, that team will strike outward from there. The second team will push inward, taking out all on the first floor, then the second, then the third, and so on. This will take out their entire forces and will reclaim Kanto from Team Rocket."

"So, basically, it's like a one-turn-kill strategy. We attack in one big strike to wipe them all out, right?" Steven asked.

"Yes." Lt. Surge, Vejiita and Grey Wolf all answered at once. They were all familiar with war all too well. "Now..." Lt. Surge continued. "Grey Wolf, please, hurry with the map outs. That's top priority for you."

"Got it."

"Now, as for the rest of you, unless you've got combat experience, I want you to learn how to use a P-90, and train your poke'mon to listen when you tell them to kill." Lt. Surge's last words caused startled murmers from the group of people there.

"Our poke'mon... kill? With all due respect, sir, I don't think I could do that-" Morty got out before-

"Don't talk as if you know what it means to have a poke'mon kill! It's something I was against, too! However, it must be done! Our country, our WORLD is more important than your poke'mon's innocense! Swallow it, and go on! There is nothing beautiful or glorious about death! But IT MUST BE DONE!!!" Lt. Surge suddenly went into a rage, one that no one had expected up until that point when it began.

"I am in agreeance with Lt. Surge. This is for the sake of everyone. No gain can come without sacrifice, no victory without loss. It must happen."

"Grey Wolf, Lt. Surge, with all due respect, my poke'mon has never, and will never kill!" Zac yelled.

"Damnit, Zac, my poke'mon have yet to be stained with another's blood as well! I know how you're feeling, but there's nothing... nothing that can be done. All cross over from the border of innocense one day. And for this reason, it's more than enough. And for that reason, I will kill all of Team Rocket myself if I must!"

"Grey Wolf-"

"I am the §hadowWolf to you! Let it be known that one of the Tokugawa's Hitokiri has returned, and Team Rocket is first on her list!" The room was silent. "Venting some anger on Team Rocket sounds good right about now!"

"You can't go around, just killing people!"

"And what is the reason why!?"

"Because you can't, Grey Wolf!"

"What of Frieza?"

"He was pure evil!"

"And Team Rocket isn't?"

"Damnit, Grey Wolf! All you care of is not the Meiji, or of your poke'mon, but of the Tokugawa! Let go, damnit! It's over!" Grey Wolf teleported in front of him and slammed him into a wall.

"How dare you even suggest the fact that I would not care about my poke'mon! My poke'mon are EVERYTHING to me!"

"If that's true..." He quickly grabbed a poke'ball from her waist before she could react, and teleported to the other side of the room. "Kill Vejiita! Or Slash dies!" He yelled.

"What?!" Grey Wolf said. She looked at Vejiita, who had jumped out of the seat next to her. If it came down to it, she wouldn't be able to kill Vejiita. He still meant too much to her. Zac sighed.

"You see? You might be faced with a decision like that, if, god forbid, Vejiita, Yugi or even I deserted. Would you be able to overcome the feelings you have for those two? I doubt it. So... stop acting like it."

"..." Grey Wolf sat down and put her head down in resignation. Given the choice, she would probably save Zac and Vejiita... but what Vejiita had said before was right. She really was dating Yugi for the sole purpose of revenge. And even so, the revenge was half hearted. Perhaps her and Yugi were better off as friends...


	6. TDA Saga Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Returning Spy**

Grey Wolf landed in the forest outside Saffron. She was a target of Team Rocket, and wasn't immune to bullets(no, the Super Saiyan is not all ruling. They have to be mortal, the Tau'ri/humans can't be that weak), so she was careful. She ran through familiar alleyways to make her way to the Silph Co. building. Grey Wolf levitated herself to look through a window on the 11th floor."Himura, this is your first mission. You are to infiltrate the Silph Co. building and take out these three targets." Saito handed Grey Wolf, only 5 1/2 at the time, three photographs.  
"Father, you really think I can kill him, at my level-" Said Grey Wolf, pointing at the third picture.  
"Himura! Do you not remember him?  
"Of course."  
"Good... The other two are very high up in the Meiji government, who are trying to gain war technology from the damned americans." Grey Wolf shot him a look, reminding him of her 1/4th American heritage. "Himura, enough. Now go." Upon Saito's command, Grey Wolf disappeared and reappeared inside the working quarters that resided on the 11th floor. A group of men, all sitting down, stood immediately.  
"Toshimichi Okubo... and Yamigata Aritomo... " Grey Wolf spoke. "A political man... and a Choshu warrior."  
Grey Wolf's sword was drawn. She started to run toward Yamigata, but stopped at a whisper. "Withdraw, or you must face this one." Battosai walked from the dark hallway, having been so quiet, Grey Wolf hadn't noticed him.  
"Ahh... objective number three... Himura Battosai. Who supposedly vanished after the end of the Bakumatsu, but is found here, still working for the government."  
"Your assumptions are wrong, this one is only protecting the lives of those near him."  
"Hmm. You can try..." Grey Wolf put her sword into her left hand. Undenounced to anyone but Saito, she was left handed, and even though she used her right hand the most, she was best with her left. She flipped the sword and used her right hand to balance it, while getting into the gatotsu position.  
"No way, that's the same technique as Saito Hajime, the third captain of the Shinsengumi. But... what is this tension between them? Do they have... history? How can it be possible, that a mere child has such a strong battle aura?" Thoughts raced through Yamigata's head as the battle was about to begin. They had more history than he could imagine, that was for damned sure.  
"Come." Grey Wolf said, starting to run at Battosai. When the sword was arm length from Battosai, she plunged it forward, but he parried it and almost slashed her across the chest, but she parried his technique by bringing the hilt of the sword upward and stopping her own blade with her right hand, cutting it deeply. She jumped back and darted forward, trying to slash Battosai across the chest, but he parried that as well. She stepped forward with her right foot and tried to hit his left arm, knowing he would parry. Then, she used her left foot and swept him, a look of surprize flashing on his face. He did not expect Saito to have taught her even basic martial arts at this age, judging from the amount of time the Kenjutsu lessons must have taken to get her this far in such a short time. She swung the sword downward at him, but again he parried. She twisted the sword so it was pointing straight at Battosai, knowing his sword would get caught on her hilt, and plunged it downward. He rolled to dodge it, and she jumped back, then jumped forward to slice him in half, but he parried and pushed her sword back, bringing his sword close enough to slash her stomach. She stumbled backwards, but ran forward again, Battosai having stood up. She rammed her sword into his, but he ducked to the side and slashed her chest. She came in to attack again, but this time, he slashed her side open. She fell to the floor with a thud, and rolled over on her back to try to stop the bleeding with her hand. Battosai picked her up by the shirt.  
"Go ahead, do it. I'm not afraid." Grey Wolf said, looking straight into Battosai's eyes, Grey Wolf's eyes full of rage. Battosai slowly put her down.  
"This one no longer kills. Leave." Grey Wolf slowly got to her knees.  
"There is something my father taught me... and that is, that a true warrior does not know how to flee before the enemy!"  
"Saito is not your father, and he never will be!"  
"Bullshit! He's more of a father than you ever were!" The other men in the room gasped. Now that, ladies and gentlemen, is history. Grey Wolf got up and ran at Battosai one last time, knowing that even if she died in the process, she would at least wound him. Her sword raised, she lashed out at him. He stopped the sword with his right hand, remarkably, and, moving the sword, grabbed Grey Wolf's shoulder and side, and kneed her in the gut. They both froze for a moment, before Grey Wolf fell over, unconscoius.  
Grey Wolf awoke to see Saito standing over her, applying medicine to her wounds. "You know, you're lucky to be alive."  
"Yeah, I know that..."  
"Well. None of the Shinsengumi expected you to even survive the fight with Battosai, so everything is alright. The other two men you were supposed to assassinate... they got away."  
"Damn." Grey Wolf looked at her right hand, covered in bandages, and idiotically poked her hand. "Oww!"  
Saito slapped his forehead. "Idiot..."  
"What!? I was trying to see how bad I hurt my hand, sheesh."  
"Sure. That's going to take a while to heal."  
"Yeah. Saito, I noticed something..."  
"What?"  
"He was using a Sakabato. And he said he wouldn't kill anymore."  
"Really... Well, I'll tell Okita and the other captains that."  
"Good."

---

Grey Wolf landed and looked at the scar running across her hand. "Battosai... we are allies for now. But when the time comes... I'll show the strength that I was unable to draw upon, that first match. You will not beat me again..." Suddenly she felt something jab her in the side, and looked up to see a group of Team Rocket members, all pointing their guns at her. She teleported behind one of them and slashed him with Battojutsu. Then, Grey Wolf ran at two other members and slashed them both, killing them almost instantaneously. The other 5 turned their guns on her, but she fired a ki blast from each of the fingers in her right hand, going straight through the Team Rocket members. She quickly teleported to the Poke'mon League HQ to find it in a havoc.  
"Dragonite, Hyper Beam!!!" Vejiita yelled, fighting off 5 members of Team Rocket at once. They were heavily outnumbered, about a 5:1 ratio, Team Rocket Members to Poke'mon League members.  
"Go, everyone! White Fang(Mightyena), Crunch, Slash(Arcanine), Flamethrower, Dragon(Dragonite), Dragon Claw, Zard(Charizard), Dragon Fang, Scyth(Scyther), Slash!" All the attacks flew at Team Rocket members, knocking out many poke'mon. The same Scyther she had gotten during the tournament had such speed, she didn't doubt that with a bit of Slash's help, he could take all of Team Rocket. Of course, she didn't doubt that any of her poke'mon couldn't take on Team Rocket with just Slash or White Fang to aide them.  
"Grey Wolf, help!" Vejiita yelled. 10 Team Rocket members had all sent all their poke'mon at his Dragonite, giving it a bad beating.  
"Slash! White Fang! Slash, use Fire Blast!"  
"Arc! Arcanine!(Wait! Won't that hurt Dragonite?)"  
"Damn, you're right! Controlled Flamethrower!" Slash carefully flamethrowered the offending poke'mon, making sure Dragonite wouldn't be hurt. The Team Rocket members all recalled their poke'mon and ran away.  
"Thanks, Grey Wolf."  
"Alright, now let's go help everyone else."  
"Got it." They ran into the storm of battles. Grey Wolf watched a man's Meganium beating Kenshin's Charmeleon badly, and called Scyth over.  
"Scyth, chop that thing into salad! SLASH!!!" Scyth quickly slashed the Meganium 3 times, felling it. Kenshin cast a look at Grey Wolf which she returned, and the silent pact was made.


	7. TDA Saga Chapters 4&5

**Chapter 4 - War Beginnings**

Grey Wolf sat in the same alleyway where she had fought off and killed the Team Rocket members, the same alleyway Saito Hajime had given her her first orders as a rebel samurai. "All clear," She spoke into the radio. Quickly, Lt. Surge and the rest of Team 1 made their way to the alleyway. "Where's my brother, Gary?" Grey Wolf asked Lt. Surge.  
"We couldn't find him." Lt. Surge turned around to speak to all. "Alright, troops, your orders are to be as stealthy as possible, and upon seeing ANYONE from Team Rocket, shoot to kill. Move out!" He yelled, and they entered the building, Lt. Surge and Vejiita at the front, both holding P-90s. Vejiita and Lt. Surge together took out all the guards and the secretaries on the first floor. They advanced to the second floor, letting 5 people out there. They did this with each floor, until only Grey Wolf and Lt. Surge were left. The sound of gunshots surrounded them, the smell of gunpowder, the sense of death in the air.  
The door opened, and they were immediately facing what must've been 40 armed assasins, all of which began firing. Grey Wolf quickly put up an energy shield, then teleported behind the guards, drawing her sword, the Transdimensional Sword(otherwise known as the 'Spirit/Demon Slayer'). Then, in an extreme show of speed, slew them all in less than 10 seconds, not getting hit once. Giovanni sat in his throne a few feet away.  
"That's that..." Grey Wolf whispered.  
"Hahahahaha... come. Quell this disturbance." Giovanni spoke. Suddenly, someone with a hood walked out, poke'ball in hand. He threw it, an Umbreon.  
"An Umbreon... Go, Scyth!" Grey Wolf sent Scyth out. "Scyth, Slash that thing!" Scyth quickly flew at the Umbreon, which was not expecting the Scyther's speed. Scyther Slashed the Umbreon multiple times. It fell. The trainer then sent out an Arcanine. "No way!" Grey Wolf yelled. The Arcanine had the same texture that her brother's Arcanine had. "Show yourself, Gary!"  
"Heh..." Gary removed his hood. Sure enough, it was him. He had just been toying, allowing her to knock out the Umbreon. She knew that.  
"Gary, what the hell are you doing here?!" Grey Wolf yelled at her brother Gary.  
"I've decided it's time to switch sides!" Gary yelled. He teleported behind Grey Wolf, holding a pistol to her throat. "It's for the best, trust me, Grey Wolf." He smiled a strange smile, which caused Grey Wolf to gasp. By this time, many other Rockets had come and surrounded them. Grey Wolf slowly lifted her right hand, looking at the scar.  
"In this building, I failed once. Payback time." Grey Wolf immediately sent her hands into the shotgun position, and thrust them forward, sending multiple beams at the Team Rocket members. Gary did the same. After the smoke cleared, only Lt. Surge had been left standing.  
"Good job, Grey Wolf, you figured out that Gary was on our side."  
"Don't thank me."  
"Yeah, she knows I'd never change sides on her."  
"Of course. Now-" Grey Wolf had spun around. Giovanni was gone.

**Chapter 5 - Ambush**  
The attack had gone rather well. Team Rocket no longer held the great power it needed to control all of Kanto, so there had been revolts in Johto and Hoenn as well, less than a week afterward. However, after almost 3 months of war, Teams Rocket, Magma and Aqua still had slight control. Grey Wolf and Vejiita were going to go to Kyoto, which was in Johto, and then travel to Hoenn, and try to put an end to all three teams.  
"Grey Wolf?" Yugi spoke. Grey Wolf turned. She had told Yugi the truth, and he'd taken it rather well. In fact, next day, to Grey Wolf's amusement, he hooked up with Anzu Mazaki.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you... do you think that you'll be able to restore the Tokugawa era?" Yugi asked, truly wondering what she would say. Grey Wolf sighed.  
"Where there's a will, there's a way. I just have to find it." After she said this, the door slammed open. It was Saito and Kenshin. It was a rare occasion to see the two so unified in their actions, and thus Grey Wolf immediately spoke, "No."  
"Yes..." Kenshin said.  
"Shishio Makoto has been spotted... in Kyoto."

---

"Thus following, the entirity of Japan, all three parts, Kanto, Johto and Hoenn, will be sent back into the Bakumatsu, just as you wish, Lord Shishio." Sodojima Houji finished the plan he had made for his lord, Shishio Makoto, to whom he was loyal.  
"Brilliant plan, Houji. We will embark for Kyoto in a month."  
"The Kuni Tori, you will use it to take over Japan?" Komogata Yumi asked, who was lying next to Shishio.  
"Yes. Do you doubt me?"  
"No, of course not. If Houji made it this plan, and you're going to carry it out, it's foolproof."  
"Good..." Shishio started to laugh softly, but with an insane touch to it.

---

"Grey Wolf, when we go to Kyoto, we'll take this... Shisho guy out."  
"Vejiita... it's not that simple. He... he's way to strong. Too strong for you, too strong for me. For now." Grey Wolf had an angry look in her eyes, similar to the look Kenshin took on when he was trying to gain Yahiko's release from a Yakuza. "I, the heir of the Miburo no Ookami, will kill Shishio Makoto, heir of Hitokiri Battosai himself." Grey Wolf placed her sword at her side, and together, she and Vejiita flew in the direction of Kyoto.  
They got there an hour later, having been conserving their energy. They landed and drew their swords. Grey Wolf quickly slew a few Team Magma members who were busy trying to reload their guns. Then, Vejiita ran at an entire group of men, slashing them almost in an instant. His swordsmanship style, Tagon-Ryu, was one with speed that rivaled Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu's. Suddenly, over 1000 men jumped out at them.  
"Wait a second... This was planned!" Vejiita yelled. "They knew we were coming!" Vejiita yelled, fighting many off at the same time.  
"That's appearant! Now get yourself out of here!" Grey Wolf yelled, also fighting at the same time.  
"No way! You can't take them on your own!"  
"Vejiita, I'm a lot more vunerable when you're here with me! Now go!"  
"Grey Wolf-"  
"Go! NOW!" Vejiita disappeared at Grey Wolf's wishes. The entire group sent their attentions toward her. "Shit... There's no way I'm getting myself out of this..." Grey Wolf tried to fight as long as possible, giving Vejiita time to get away, but was soon overtaken by the vast amount of people there. Suddenly, they all stopped and backed away. One man walked through a gap in the crowd, right up to Grey Wolf.  
"So, how's it feel?" The man whispered. Grey Wolf gasped as the man backed away, flying up into the sky. He began to charge an enormous ki blast. The many Team Rocket, Aqua and Magma fighters realised they did not have enough time to get away.  
"Wait, he's going to kill us too!" One idiot yelled.  
"Fools! You really thought I would switch sides from the Meiji to help scum like you! However... I must thank you, for giving me this chance... the chance to finally rid the world of the Soul Reaper §hadow!" He launched the beam at Grey Wolf, also killing the army. However, Grey Wolf recieved full wind of the attack.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" 


	8. TDA Saga Chapters 6&7

A/N: Yeah, I've been lazy. To make up for it, two updates this week and two updates next week! C'mon people, please R&R, I haven't been rated yet, Please? Also, for Chapter 7, memories are in italics.

**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Death **

"Grey Wolf!!! Grey Wolf, where are you?!!!" Vejiita kept yelling. He had returned to the site where he and Grey Wolf had been ambushed.

"There's no sign of her..." Seto whispered. "Damnit! Why were you so careless!"

"I wasn't careless! We were too weak to handle the crowd! She made a desicion, I followed it!"

"You saved your own ass and you know it!"

"Fuck you, bastard! I would never leave Grey Wolf alone if I didn't think she would be safe!"

"Then why the hell did you leave her NOW??"

"Because that's what you do when you love! You believe! You put all you faith into the one you care about most! I totally believe in Grey Wolf! I would sooner kill myself than believe that Grey Wolf would get herself killed in an instance like this!"

BEEP BEEP. Vejiita's watch set off. A video screen lifted from it.

"Vejiita, all of Kyoto has been called to the old colosseum in the center of town. Report there immediately." Saito spoke to him. He also had been searching for Grey Wolf, but more over around the old hideouts from their careers as assasins.

Vejiita soon arrived at the colosseum with Seto via instant transmission. He and Seto quickly ran to where Saito stood in shock in front of a large cage. Saito's face and entire body seemed to have turned white, his eyes wide with shock which Vejiita had never seen in Saito before. It was the look that those he had killed in the past gave just before they met a firey end at the destruction of their planet. Saito's katana had fallen from his left hand where he usually held it, to the floor, his hands shaking. In front of him, inside the cage, tied to a cross, was the near dead body of Grey Wolf. Vejiita slammed against the fence, trying to break it down with no avail, screaming in anger, screams which filled Grey Wolf's ears.

"V...Ve...jii...ta..."

"GREY WOLF! LET HER OUT, BASTARDS! GREY WOLF!" Vejiita screamed at the only two men in the enclosure. They were guards. Then, another man walked in. Vejiita instantly recognised him as Giovanni. "BASTARD!!! LET HER GO!!!" Vejiita kept screaming, slamming against the cage, pulling it, kicking it, hoping to somehow break it, to no avail.

"Hmm..." Giovanni laughed. He waved his hand, and the cage was electrified. Vejiita fell over, convulsing. However, it did not stop him from hearing Giovanni's words. "This girl has commited vile acts against me and the government. She has murdered many members, and attempted to even kill me, but failed. These acts cannot go unpunished. She will be executed. The sentence will be carried out here, to be an example to you all."

"Let her go! She did nothing!"

"You're the one to be executed!"

"She's just a girl! Leave her be!" The crowd continued to yell, to no avail. Vejiita finally stopped writhing and crawled to the now de-electrified cage. He put his right hand on the cage, pulling with what strength he had left after being electrocuted. He pulled with everything he had, and more, but could not break the cage.

"Grey Wolf!!!" He yelled as the samurai hired unsheathed his sword, getting into a position to kill.

"Ve... jii... ta..." The samurai swung the sword at Grey Wolf quickly.

"GREY WOLF!!!"

She coughed out blood, and in a moment which was an eternity, her head slumped.

"GREY WOLF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vejiita screamed. He screamed with every fiber of his being, falling to his knees from not remembering to keep himself up. He screamed for god knows how long, until, the moment came where the dam broke and he, finally, after all the training, the blood, sweat and tears, everything he'd gone through to reach this point, the image that was right in front of his eyes combined with the knowledge that Grey Wolf was dead finally caused him to become a super saiyan.

Chapter 7 - Memories

* * *

_"Where am I?" Grey Wolf asked._

_"Good to see you're awake. You are not in Frieza's hands anymore, so don't worry. You are the one known as Grey Wolf Himura, the Princess of Saiyans?"_

_"Yes. Who are you two?"_

_"My name is Prince Vegeta, and this is my protector, Nappa."_

_"Oh, I don't think you'll be needing him anymore." With that, she blew Nappa up, and continued._

_

* * *

_

_"GHOST!!!" Grey Wolf screamed as she awoke from the nightmare which she had frequently. Vejiita was standing above her._

_"Grey Wolf, what's wrong!?" Vejiita asked."_

_"N-Noth-"_

_"Grey Wolf... don't lie to me, please..."_

_"I... My brother, he was... killed... because of Frieza... It's nothing, don't worry. I will be fine."_

_"Are you sure about that?"_

_"No, not really..."_

_"I'll stay here, then..." Vejiita sat down on the ground next to Grey Wolf's sleeping bag._

_"B-but-"_

_"No buts about it."_

_

* * *

_

_"Vejiita... stop talking... and I may be able to save you..."_

_"But... at what cost? Grey Wolf... You must feed off... your emotions. It's the only way to become... to become... a Super Saiyan! Listen to me... remember when... Frieza destroyed our planet... and all of the saiyan people... he's very afraid of us... and of what we may become... He knows... you're becoming a super saiyan... and... you must... de-... defeat him... or... or the proud saiyan race... will end here... Grey Wolf... please... please..." A tear softly flowed down Vejiita's cheek, and his body slowly fell limp._

_Power erupted from her like a volcano, and everyone turned away to shield themselves from the intense windfall she created. When they turned around, even the humans could sense the great amount of power as a super saiyan was reawakened from her slumber. Finally, the Super Saiyan had truly returned._

_

* * *

_

_"Your wish is granted..." Grey Wolf turned around at the sound of someone behind her, to see Vejiita getting up._

_"No way... I'm alive?" Vejiita said. He slowly got up. "Grey Wolf, am I really alive?" She walked over to him._

_"Oh, just shut up..." Grey Wolf whispered, and they kissed, their first true kiss._

* * *

Vejiita was on the floor, clutching the ground with his hands in pain. "Grey... Wolf..." He got up, staring straight at the ground. He walked through the crowd, which parted wherever he walked.

* * *

_Grey Wolf lay there. A man walked in. She immediately recognized him. "Father!" She coughed out at Hitokiri Battosai. He sent a hand to her face, where Shishio Makoto had slashed her. One slash, similar to the long slash running across his left cheek, which intersected with another slash to make the cross-shaped scar, for which he was known._

_"Mark of a demon..." He walked to the door._

_"Father! What are you doing? I cannot stand, father! Help me, please!"_

_"Stay here. Stay here and die, Yokai." He walked out the door._

_"Father... FATHER!!!" Grey Wolf screamed with all her three year old might, as the feared Hitokiri walked out the door, leaving her to die._

_"What the hell..." Saito Hajime, Captain of the third Shinsengumi unit, stared upon the house of Hitokiri Battosai, burning down._

_The heat filled Grey Wolf's lungs, as she felt her body somehow... becoming used to the extreme heat. The fire was almost upon her. Suddenly, the closed door broke open. A man she did not know walked in, wearing blue clothing of some sort. He picked her up quickly, checked for a pulse on the woman near her but did not find one, and left._

_"Yo... kai?"_

_"It is a japanese word, meaning... demon."_

_"Is that what I am?"_

_"No. You are a child. A badly injured one at that..."_

_"You are the first person I've known... who did not think I was a demon..."_

_"... What's your name, kid?"_

_"Grey Wolf."_

_"Hmm... Himura Grey Wolf, correct?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Hmm... interesting indeed... my name is Saito Hajime." Grey Wolf's startled expression showed. The captain of the third Shinsengumi unit, and he had saved the daughter of, from what her father had said, his worst enemy?_

_"Surprized? ...Revenge does not drive me to go against the innocent, which you are. Only one thing stirs my emotions. Aku. Soku. Zan."_

_"Aku... Soku... Zan... Kill... Evil... Instantly..." Grey Wolf slowly fell asleep. Saito began to hurry, knowing Grey Wolf did not have much time._

* * *

Saito stood there, in shock from what had happened, shock which controlled Saito, making his legs immobile. Both knew why suicide was so common now. 


	9. TDA Saga Chapters 8, 9&10

**Chapter 8 - Hitokiri**

Vejiita was in an unfamiliar place. He had walked there for no apperant reason. He was sitting behind a shelf in a storage room, possibly in a store, but he wasn't sure. Vejiita saw another man enter, and leave through the front door. Vejiita walked out through the back, walked behind two more buildings quickly while drawing the sword at his belt, and walked out in front of the man.

"Toshimichi Okubo. Failed to kill you... one time. Succeeded... one time."

"What?!" Okubo stared upon this boy that said he would kill him. He'd had only one assasination attempt, and Hitokiri Battosai had saved him. But this boy was saying he had also tried, and was going to try again! "What the hell is going on?!" He thought in his head. Vejiita looked up.

"N-No!" Okubo studdered out. He began to run as fast as his legs would take him, but to no avail. Vejiita ran faster and caught up with him.

"Gatotsu stance one!"

Blood splattered on the walls of the stores which were nearby.

---

Vejiita was in the alleyway of Silph Co, using a device hooked up to his ear to listen in on the eleventh floor.

"The girl was getting on my nerves, and everyone's. But she was weak. Very weak." Vejiita listened to Giovanni and the rest talk of him this way. How dare they! Perhaps they would know what he felt inside of him turned upon them. But not yet. He flew to the ground and walked away.

LATER...

"Please, I beg of you, don't! I will give you everything! Power! Glory! Fame! Anything you ask, just let me live!"

"You were the one who was laughing when Giovanni spoke of my death."

"What?! You are alive! You are not dead!"

"You lie. My soul is alive though my body is not."

"Body- what- you... you mean the part american girl we just killed. She was a threat to all, and we put her down! For the sake of the country."

Vejiita slammed him into a wall, holding him there with his right arm up against his neck. "For the sake of saving your own asses, yes. For the sake of the country, no. You bathe in all those things you offered me. But that is not what I want."

"A-anything! Just name your price!"

Vejiita held the sword up to the man's neck. "Give me... my body back."

The man's head fell to the floor with a soft thud. Vejiita took a rag from his pocket and cleaned the sword.

---

"Giovanni. The time has come."

Chapter 9 - The Meeting

"Hahahahaha..." Giovanni softly laughed. "Do you know how many times I've heard that?"

"This will be the last." He teleported behind Giovanni. "I promise that, murderer."

Giovanni gasped and looked at Vejiita, before Vejiita pulled him to a wall and pinned him there. He had only gotten a fleeting glimpse of his eyes, but it was enough. "You... you... hahahahaha..." Vejiita plunged the sword at Giovanni's heart, but stopped. His watch was beeping. It was time. Vejiita sighed.

"I'm sorry... but I will have to cut this short." He teleported away. He was in a building, one of Team Rocket's buildings. Grey Wolf's body lay there. He walked over to her right side, and seeing a needle inside her wrist, took it out, knowing it'd be harder when in a body weakened so much. He fell over. Grey Wolf sat up.

"For lending me your body... thank you. But I more prefer mine." She smiled at him. Grey Wolf got up, picked Vejiita up, and started for the exit.

"Hey! You're-" Grey Wolf blasted the guards quickly, continuing to walk and paying little attention to them. She flew to Saito's house, where she knew he'd be.

"I'm alive, you know." Saito spun around. Grey Wolf had teleported in.

"Grey Wolf! You're alive- What the hell happened to him?" Vejiita's mouth had started to leak blood.

"Oh... my soul needed somewhere to go, so I improvised... when I saw him turn super saiyan, I knew he'd be the most suited. Besides, no girls I knew were around, and I don't steal strangers' bodies. It was a near-death illusion. I sent the needle into my hand. The guy stopped quickly because he thought I was already dead."

"So that wasn't you turning super saiyan?! Jesus, more surprizes everyday..."

"Yeah... he seems to really care about me... enough to go from half to full super saiyan..." Grey Wolf said, with a tone of regret in her voice.

"What?" Saito said, sensing the regret.

"I... I care about someone else. But I see him like this... It gets me thinking."

"Oh? Who would this 'someone else' be?"

"No one of your concern, father, that's who."

"Oh well. Like I care. Kids these days..."

"I'm a teenager! ThirTEEN!!! TEENAGER I TELL YOU!!! Arrrgh..."

"A little kid more like it." Grey Wolf picked up a bottle cap on the ground and through it at Saito's head. It hit him, and he caught it.

"A girl Sanosuke, I swear..."

"WHAT?! Grr. Fine, leave me to take care of Vejiita!"

"Ok, if you say so..." Saito closed the door to his room.

"#&$..."

Chapter 10 - A Friend Returns

"It's all planned out. We go in, slay Giovanni, go out." Saito said. "Himura, you lead in, Vejiita, block his escape."

"Yessir!" Grey Wolf and Vejiita said in unison. Grey Wolf teleported to the hallway leading into Giovanni's room, Vejiita waiting outside the window should he try that method of escape. Saito gave the signal, and they both broke in. A flurry of bullets and swords met them. "Shit!" Grey Wolf yelled. "They knew we were coming!"

"No, they just happened to have all these people with their guns and swords here. REALLY GREY WOLF???" Vejiita yelled. A cry brought them both back to their senses.

"Saito!" The thought flashed quickly in their heads, just as quickly they teleported down, into a bush. Saito was pinned against a wall, but did not seem injured. A man with a cape, a sword and a hood was shushing him.

"Listen, they know about the ambush. I have people working inside Team Rocket, spies." The man let Saito go.

"Crap! I already sent Grey Wolf and Vejiita! Now what?!" Saito whispered.

"Now we appear, unharmed. Who the hell are you?" Vejiita said as he and Grey Wolf walked out. She froze.

"The ki signature... it's unmistakable... Ghost?" Grey Wolf whispered in awe.

The man removed his hood. "The one and only."

"You-you-you're dead!" Grey Wolf yelled, while Vejiita pondered. Who was this guy? He remembered the dream she'd had while they were still on the saiyan planet a few years ago. Was this the one she had been reffering to?

"Yeah, and you are too."

"True." Grey Wolf laughed, but quickly stopped. "Why didn't you come back?"

"I would've if I could. But if I had shown up with you, not only would I have put you both in danger, but also I'd have exposed my location."

"Oh... ok." She walked up to him and hugged him. Vejiita finally figured it out. But it was strange. If that was her brother, Kenshin had him when he was three or so! Vejiita walked up carefully to the only person able to pin Saito against a wall as far as he knew.

"Umm... Mr... person... sir... are you Grey Wolf's brother? Just a guess."

"Technically, no."

"Ohh. Ok. Then what?"

"I'm her cousin. But I consider her a sister." He grabbed her around the neck and started ruffling her hair. "Isn't that right?"

"Ack! Nonononono!!! DAME!!! DAME!!! CEISE!!! DESIST!!! ARRRGH!!! DAME!!! DAAAAAAAMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Dang it." She said, trying to pull her brother off. If Vejiita opened his mouth to ask Ghost's age and real name, which he doubted was Ghost, he didn't doubt that blood would be coming from his mouth from his extreme attempt at holding back his laughter by biting his tongue.

"So, how old are you, boy?" Ghost asked. "I'm 25 right now."

"I'm 13 right now... and it's Vejiita, if you don't mind."

"Right... wait! You... you're the prince of saiyans?! Damn, I feel sorry for you, Grey Wolf! Hahaha!"

"Grr!" Vejiita did what sounded exactly like a growl If I've ever heard one(which I have).

"I know, right, Ghost? Heh, I'm just kidding."

"Thank you, Grey Wolf!"

"I don't even have to marry him!"

-Vejiita anime fall-


	10. TDA Saga Finale

**Chapter 11 - Drawbacks**

Ghost had been introduced to everyone that didn't already know him, except those that resided in the Kamiya-Kashin dojo. Grey Wolf, Vejiita, Saito and Ghost teleported there quickly, and knocked on the door. Miss Kaoru answered.

"Grey Wolf! You're alive!"

"Yeah..."

"And who's this?"

"Oh, forgive me. This is my cousin, Ghost."

The sound of two swords clashing was heard.

"Bastard! How dare you return! Stay away from me!" Battosai yelled. Yes, Battosai, not Kenshin.

"Why? So you can brainwash more people into supporting the Meiji!?" Ghost yelled. The two were fighting their hardest.

"Jesus, I forgot! Ghost hates Kenshin, and Kenshin hates Ghost! CRAP!" Grey Wolf yelled. She ran at the two to try and stop them. "Hey! We're sort of in a no win situation here! We have to take down Team Rocket before we can fight each other!" They both stopped and looked at Grey Wolf. "What? It's the truth! Come on, can't we just... all get along?"

"You don't get along with me." Battosai mentioned.

"No I don't. But I don't start a fight everytime I see you, either, but I feel like one now, don't you agree?"

"Fucking traitor..." Battosai growled and sheathed his sword, going into the Battojutsu stance.

"Ok, will you two just KNOCK IT OFF??? We didn't come here to start a fight." Saito quickly said.

"He start-"

"Grey Wolf, do you really WANT to have two extra hours of training every day for a week?"

"No, sensei..." Grey Wolf backed off. "

"Now. I firmly believe now is the time to dethrone Team Rocket for good." Saito quickly said.

"Yes. We shouldn't waste any time." Ghost quickly said.

"What, you mean we should go NOW?!" Grey Wolf asked.

"Yes, now. We'll destroy the Silph building itself. That's where most of Team Rocket resides, no?"

"Yeah... but..." The Silph building contained what could be one of the most important inventions in poke'mon history... and one of the most powerful poke'mon. The poke'mon she didn't know, but the invention... was known as the Master Ball. The only poke'ball known to capture-without fail. It's destruction was too bittersweet. And the poke'mon as well. The ultimate poke'mon... she'd known the feeling of having something that strong in her arsenal before. She knew the consequenses of that being falling into the wrong hands.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong hand pulling on her shoulder. "You... you know too." Vejiita said. He was also one of the greatest poke'mon trainers, having taken on the persona 'Lance' and becoming a great Dragon trainer.

"We have to save that poke'mon, and the master ball. All these years those scientists spent, trying to perfect it... that can't go to waste." Seto added in. He was definitely the techie of the group. Neither Vejiita nor Grey Wolf knew whether he was talking of the poke'mon, or the Master Ball.

"Come. We must hurry." Ghost interrupted the conversation. They teleported at once to the building. "Grey Wolf."

"Hai(Japanese for hello, Grey Wolf is 3/4 Japanese and 1/4 American)?"

"You, under any circumstances, are not allowed to go in that building." Ghost quickly said.

"Correct. Same for you two." Saito added on. "That is an order."

"But father-" Grey Wolf started.

"Am I clear?"

"Father, what could be the strongest poke'mon in existance is in that building! We cannot simply-"

"AM I CLEAR?"

"..." Grey Wolf looked down at the ground, clenching her fists and fighting back tears, sensing Seto and Vejiita doing the same beside her, before finally saying, "Yes, sir..."

"Good..." He turned to Ghost. "So?"

"The explosives are set. On your mark, the 30 second countdown will begin."

"You have a go." Ghost set the timer. Grey Wolf began to writh uncomfortably. Within 5 seconds, she was flying at top speed to the house. Ghost flew in front of her. She sent an enormous beam at him. He was caught off guard and fell to the ground, singed all over, unconscious. "Ghost! Damnit!"

25 seconds

Grey Wolf crossed her arms in front of her face and rammed through the window. "Augh!" The glass slashed her arms. The men in the room stood. Saito quickly ran to Ghost, briefly checking him for a pulse.

20 seconds

Her eyes turned gold, and, the assasination skills coming back to her in an instant, slew every man present. Meanwhile, Saito picked Ghost up and carried him to safety.

15 seconds

Grey Wolf burst into the next room, finding the Master ball in front of her. She grabbed it and pocketed it. Vejiita tried to run in, but Saito and Kenshin held him, screaming and pulling.

10 seconds

Grey Wolf ran a few paces back, charging a strong ki blast. There was a poke'mon encased in a life support chamber. Vejiita continued to try to break free.

5 seconds

Grey Wolf sent the blast, ran at where the LSC would be, reached out, and felt the poke'mon's thin fur. She pulled it on her back and ran to the window. Vejiita, at the same time, punched Saito in the gut. Kenshin was weak enough to break free from without Saito's help, and Vejiita found himself belting toward the building. "Vejiita, wait!" Saito cried out, still clutching his stomach.

"Grey Wolf, get out of there!" Vejiita screamed, continuing to run.

0 SECONDS

BOOM. The building blew up. "Grey Wolf!" Vejiita cried out, shielding himself from the windfall. Once the smoke had cleared, he ran around the building, looking for any sign of Grey Wolf.

"Where... where am I?" The poke'mon quickly said. It was a soft shade of lavender, with three fingers to each paw. It was about the height of a human. Grey Wolf let it go, careful to not let it fall over.

"You're away from Team Rocket... you can talk? Could I ask your name?"

"Talk... I can! Why do you question me!?"

"Well, most poke'mon can't talk, usually..."

"Poke'mon... you call me a poke'mon!? I am no poke'mon!" The creature yelled out, obviously having issues with humans. It raised its hand at Grey Wolf, and telekinetically raised her.

"What- the hell?!" Grey Wolf cried out. "Stop it!" Grey Wolf yelled.

"I do what I please, and I am ruled by no one!" The creature sent back. It smashed her into a tree extremely hard. She screamed in pain, and when the creature let her go, she fell, unconscious.


	11. LINKS: GO HERE TO FIND THE REST OF THE S...

Since Memories of Chaos is a series, here is a series of web addresses for each part. To go, **you must remove the spaces in between www. fanfiction. and net, and you must keep the / after the 1** :

* * *

www. fanfiction. net/s/1969588/1/

Memories of Chaos Book 1: Himura Grey Wolf, Saiyan Samurai

* * *

www. fanfiction. net/s/2119357/1/

Memories of Chaos Book 2: Return of Wartimes

* * *

www. fanfiction. net/s/2119486/1/

Memories of Chaos Book 3: Life of an Assasin

* * *

The Mini Stories are stored here, with the first book:

www. fanfiction. net/s/1969588/1


End file.
